versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Essentia 2000
The Essentia 2000 (also goes by The Essentia 995 as her true name, and many others depending on the reality) is a main party member and later antagonist in the 2019 video game YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. Background The Essentia 2000 is an android who was created out of organic and inorganic matter. Entities appeared to have studied her when she entered Alex's reality. However, when a record from a foreign reality was broadcasted, The Essentia 2000 woke up from the van she was left turned off in. The Essentia 2000 then fought with Entities, and the other party members witnessed the battle. Upon finding the van she was stuck in, Alex Eggleston was pulled into it, and forced into The Essentia's Mind Dungeon upon forcefully entering the Soul Space. From then on, The Essentia would manipulate events until the Year 2000 came and Alex made the choice to fight until the end of reality, fulfilling the Essentia’s plan to separate from the Proto-Alex her true form was bonded with. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Capable of slaying Entities with ease, unlike the other party members. Alex Eggleston was impressed by her strength.) | Universe+ Level (The final boss, likely superior to the Proto-Comet. Can fight every single party member and defeat them all.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Fought with multiple Entities at once. Intercepted the attack of the Proto-Comet before it could hit Alex. Seems to be able to perceive the memories of all her past lives at once.) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Likely superior to the Proto-Comet. Defeated all of the party members and the player.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Takes hits from Entities as soon as she wakes up. Entities are the only survivors of the destruction of their reality.) | Universe+ Level (No matter how hard the player tries to hit the Twisted Beings, they will never defeat them) Hax: Flight, Time Manipulation, (can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated by taking damage), Sleep Inducement (with Sleep Shot), Sensing, Luck Manipulation (Passive Luck stat determines critical hits), Telepathy (Proto-Alex states that anything Alex wanted to hear comes out of her mouth, which may explain why she was able to lie to Vella), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those who rise above material objects become unaffected by things such as fate) and Poison (Can travel through poison indefinitely) | Paralysis Inducement (Every attack from the Twisted Beings can stun opponents), possibly Immortality (Nothing can seemingly kill the Twisted Beings except for destroying the separation of their soul), likely all previous powers Intelligence: Very High (Has knowledge on realities, capable of lying even to Vella about realities, knows about many parallel lives and can recall events from all of them, only Proto-characters can be smarter than her) Stamina: High, but Limited (Capable of fighting as long as she has HP, which can be restored by recharging for a few turns or eating food.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Time Manipulation' *'Paralysis Inducement' *'Immortality' *'Sleep Inducement' *'Sensing' *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Telepathy' Techniques *'Selfdestruct': Essentia explodes, causing herself to go offline. This attack is extremely powerful and targets all allies. *'Sleep Shot': An attack similar to Alex's Smooth Jazz. Induces sleep on a target. Equipment *'M Launcher': At the cost of half of her health, Essentia can launch missiles at her foes. *'Machine Gun': At the cost of 25% of her health, Essentia can fire her guns at random foes. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Defeated Entities very easily *Fought with the Proto-Comet *Comparable to the avatars of the player's friends, who are the combination of all Vella, Michael, Rory, Chondra, and Claudios in all realities Speed/Reactions *Can dodge bullets from police officers *Capable of avoiding lasers from space aliens *Kept up with the Proto-Comet, which can travel across realities *Can travel miles in a matter of seconds *Comparable to Claudio, who can slice opponents a thousand times *Superior to all of the party Durability/Endurance *Survives blows from the Entities that attacked her upon waking up *Could take hits from Yuzu Imajo's giant robot *Seems to take extra damage from all of her attacks *No matter how hard the party tries, they cannot defeat the Twisted Beings Skill/Intelligence *The most skilled fighter in the party *Seems to have deceived dozens of Alexes into believing her lies *Can casually beat the party and the Player with Proto-Alex *Can process information from many lives *Capable of lying to Vella and making a story so believable that she thinks it is true, despite her being the most knowledgeable character on the nature of the YIIK universe Weaknesses *Her Essentia 2000 form takes damage when she attacks *Vulnerable when she recharges *The Twisted Beings are not naturally separated and can be permanently killed by fusing them with another Alex *Sufficiently smart enough beings can see through her lies with their understanding of the universe Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:YIIK: A Postmodern RPG Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Telepathy Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:RPG Characters